Shattered Glass
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Alex died when Stevie fell.. But maybe everyone really does deserve two chances. Oneshot.


_Happy Birthday to another Stalex! August 4th, 2013. I really liked this one when I wrote it. I hope you do too._

_Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Stevie would be alive and Alex would be in love with her.**_

* * *

"She's so cold.."

*_Crash!_*

And just like that..  
Alex Russo was broken.  
Shattered, along with the frozen pieces of Stevie scattered across the floor.

She collapsed to her knees, breathless with tears already pouring down her face.

She was dead..  
Stevie Nichols was dead..  
And so was Alex Russo.

Harper pulled her into a tight hug, as did Justin, neither of them dared say a word.

How could they?  
She wasn't going to be okay?  
This was _not_ okay.

"_Alex! I'm.. I.. I'm so sorry!_" Max stuttered.  
He knelt down "_So So So Sorry!_"

She couldn't respond.  
She couldn't breath.

"There's gotta be _something_ to fix this! Right? _Justin_?" Harper asked

"Harper!" Alex managed to choke out somehow

"No, Warren's a full wizard. He couldn't even fix this.." Justin's voice sounded scratchy.

He was fighting back a few choked tears, not because he cared that Stevie was dead..  
No, he truly didn't care, but his little sister is clinging to him like she never has before and she's damn right busted, right to the core..  
She's positively broken.

Max however was silently crying buckets..  
Stevie was his friend to some extent and he didn't mean to push her.

"Alex! I'm _so_-"

"_Max_" She swallowed a breath and pulled him into a hug.

He didn't mean it..  
She saw, he didn't even touch Stevie..  
It was an _accident_.

* * *

Alex laid awake in her room..  
She hadn't slept since the _accident._

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Stevie..  
_Felt_ Stevie..  
_Heard_ Stevie..  
She was just _there._

Always _there,_ just out of reach, and if Alex believed in any form of afterlife, she'd have killed herself the day Stevie died.

She thought about it though..

Those days when she just couldn't pretend everything would get better..  
But she never did it.  
Sometimes she wanted to..

She took a deep breath and sighed..  
She knew that smell..  
It was magic.

Max had probably flashed in to lay on the floor..  
He did that alot.

He blames himself for what happened to Stevie, so three or so times a week he spends the night on her floor..  
He doesn't sleep either..  
He just keeps the lonely away.

Three soft thumps on the carpet stung at her ear drums and beat on her chest.

They weren't loud.  
They weren't even real..  
And a dull thud in her chest twisted her stomach like a knot.

_"Lex.."_ A raspy whisper shot from the side of her bed making her blood run cold..  
Cold enough to sink the Titanic.

She gulped and slowly twisted in her bed, there she was..

* * *

Alex was dead..  
She knew it.  
She was in hell..  
Probably..

Most likely, because standing in her room, looking down on her was Stevie Nichols.

She open her mouth to say something but before she could make a sound she was clinging to Stevie's neck and kissing her like some starved lioness.

She stopped (because apparently even in hell you have to breath) but she didn't let go, she wouldn't..  
She was never letting Stevie go again.

"Hey Russo chill! I know you thought I was dead and all but you couldn't have missed me _that_ much.." She laughed

"Stevie, how long do you think you've been gone?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, a couple days? The Council took awhile to give me my powers.." She shrugged against Alex's head

"It's been two _months.._ Wait, what about your powers?"

"Well, The Wizard Council told me I have a very _important_ destiny to follow.. That destiny involves magic, therefore.." Stevie took a step back to show Alex a golden ball of light that fit in the palm of her hands

"You're a _full_ wizard?" The statement was a bit more shocked than Alex had hoped it to be

_"Yeah.."_ She pulled Alex close "And I'm all yours, Russo.."

* * *

Stevie spent the next morning explaining to The Russo's everything that had happened with the council.

She told Max he was forgiven, and for once in two months him and Alex were both smiling, and laughing, and generally enjoying their lives..  
They walked off to school while Stevie stayed back to talk with Mr. & Mrs. Russo.

"So, The _truth_ is.. The council of _destiny_ is who sent me back here.." Stevie began, as a serious expression sprawled across Jerry's face.

"I'm Alex's true love. Which, I could have _told_ you by the way.. And since full wizards can't be with mortals I got my powers back.."

"Wait, So Alex is going to win the wizard competition?" Jerry asked.

"According to the wizard council? No comment.. But training _has_ to continue as normal, and you _can't_ under _any_ circumstances, tell Alex!" She warned, receiving a nod from both the Russo's before continuing.

_"So?_ Here I am.." She shrugged

"Well, welcome to the family mija!" Teresa smiled.

"We're glad you're back Stevie.." Jerry shook her hand and sent her off to school, to begin the rest of her life with the future Mrs. Alex Nichols.

Who was not now..  
Nor will ever be _(again)_ broken..

* * *

**A/N** So yeah guys.. I just hated when they killed Stevie. Disney would rather kill someone than allow people to think she's a lesbian. .-. Nice work, Disney..


End file.
